There are various types of devices for facilitating the gripping of objects such as the supporting assembly for gripping a rod or pole as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,306 to McKenzie. However, there are no devices or apparatus known to the inventor of the instant invention for facilitating the steady holding of a container having an open top in one hand without obstructing access to the container through the open top of the container. The swing handle of most containers such as a one gallon paint can restricts access through the open top of the container when the paint can is held by the handle. This is particularly a problem for painters trying to dip a paint brush into a paint can.